1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a damper device which is used for freezers, refrigerators and air conditioners for controlling the amount of cooled air therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, freezers, refrigerators and air conditioners have a damper device for controlling the flow of cooled air discharged from a cooled air discharging portion. A conventional damper device includes a drive motor for generating a driving force, a gear train which consists of a plurality of gears for transferring the force, a rigid bar operable by the gear train having a predetermined elasticity, and an opening/closing plate called the `flap`, for opening/closing a damper opening by the rigid bar which is responsive to force from the gear train.
However, the above-mentioned conventional damper device has certain disadvantages associated with its complicated construction due to the use of the drive motor and the gear train for opening/closing the damper opening, thereby decreasing the device's productivity and workability, and thus increasing the manufacturing cost. In addition, since there is no mechanism for properly controlling the opening/closing plate, there also exists a problem in being unable to control the amount of cooled air which is discharged from the damper opening.